Parabor
Parabor is located within Merriam Vale within the Sto Plains. A small town which asks no questions of it's new comers, a safe haven for anyone who wants to escape their past. The most significant thing about Parabor is The Master. An individual who trains would be adventurers and sends them out into the world. Places Holy Beacon ''' While all the other gods have worshippers dotted throughout Parabor , Lux , has a standing temple thanks to the efforts of Golonna Sunbraid. The devout priestess came to Parabor as a missionary. Her work has converted many lost souls who came to Parabor running from a shady past. These new worshippers financed construction of the temple. Since then Golonna has been called to serve as the Beacon of Lux, the leader of the global faith and thus left Parabor and moved to Anhk-Morpork to fulfill her duties. Her replacement within Parabor is a priest by the name of Ruban Omar, a Tiefling from Anhk-Morpork. '''Hingers Hammer Deggle Hinger might be a halfling, but his small size didn’t stop him from becoming the best blacksmith in Parabor . The overly muscled halfling has three tattoos of Draconic symbols all on his right arm that mean “strength,” “determination,” and “steel.” The halfling is a hard worker and fair businessman who says little. It's a simple blacksmiths shop where basic weapons and armor can be bought. Pegleg Trading Post A half-elf with one leg and a boisterous personality runs Pegleg Trading Post. Montague “Monty” Delforte is the child of a noble male human and peasant female elf. He came to Parabor to start a new life in a place where he wouldn’t bring shame to his father’s family. Thanks to his connections Monty was able to establish a regular supply train that brings goods to Parabor . The merchant lost his leg to orc raiders during his move to Parabor but he didn’t lose his good humor or happy disposition. He sells all manner of mundane adventuring and everyday equipment and items. Quill and Stopper If ever there was a person who embodied the saying, “You can’t judge a book by its cover,” it’s Groknarg Wrathaxe, the half-orc wizard. As a half-orc Groknarg was always ostracized by others. His brilliance and natural talent with magic made many fear him all the more. To continue his studies in peace Groknarg moved to Parabor , where most don’t give him a second look. When his money began to run out, he opened a small shop that sells potions and scrolls to the many adventurers and explorers who come through the village. The Rowdy Room Zara and Rayline Gold run the largest inn and tavern in Parabor . This married couple is constantly bickering with each other, breaking up fights amongst the patrons, and instigating others for fun. Zara, a female human with a long braid of black hair down her back and tattoos on her arms, runs the bar. She also signs rooms and keys out to guests who wish to stay in their cheap, filthy rooms. Rayline, a female human who dyes her hair blue, works the kitchen and serves food. She’s a great chef but a lousy waitress and often serves her meals with a side of attitude. Category:Locations Category:Sto Plains Category:Merriam Vale